Darjen Drogo
Name: Darjen Drogo Age: 27 Gender: Male Planet: Tala'Tala Job: Black Market dealer and owner of the brothel,' The Golden Alcazar' Hobbies: Cooking, keeping exotic animals, bellydancing Player: Dane (Tegaki-E) 'Family' *'Father': Ahmad Drogo 60 *'Mother': Malika Safiya 58??? *'Older sister': Visia Safi 35 (On Cabeiri, name change to avoid connections) *'Older brother': 31 Zaim Drogo *'Younger brother:' 25 Leto Draeden (On Tellurus, name change to avoid connections) *'Youngest brother:' 21 Kaliq Draeden (On Tellurus, name change to avoid connections) *'Youngest sister: '18 Medea Safiya 'Appeance' An olive-skinned individual who stands about 5'9". His eyes have been modified to make the pupil appear as if they were slits, much like something you'd see in a cat. The eyelids are tattooed along with his upper lip and various other parts of his body. His ears are noticable pointed and always covered in earrings. The purple dreadlocks are oftern worn up with gold coils in them. His nose is curved and has a slight hook to it, much like the beak of a bird. Being fully clothed is rare for him and sometimes he just doesn't even bother with them. 'Personality' Darjen is quite vain and picky about most things; especially about people. He doesn't even want to be seen caught talking to you if you're not up to snuff by his standards...unless you've got enough money to change his mind. No dirty job is below him as long as you pay upfront. Don't keep your back turned too long, he might steal your wallet or stab you from behind. He can be flirtatious if you play your cards right and nothing gets him quite in the mood like spoiling him with goods. Want to keep on his good side? Better start offering up loyalty, money, or gifts. Nothing makes this man happier than material wealth and other pretty things. Nevertheless, he is quite a charming person when it comes to luring in clients. He is quite noticable cocky about his looks and his worth; having quite a high opinion about himself. Often, he feels invincible and undefeatable because of his exaggerated idea of his self-worth but is problematic. He is generally pretty relaxed and humourous when in good spirits. On the business side of things, he's less easier to sway. He never sells himself short and if you try to rob him, you're asking to be miserable. He's a devious, mischievous man with too much time on his hands. His biggest downfall is his greed and vanity. He likes for everyone to know he is in charge and though it is seared into the minds of his workers that he's the head honcho, he does in fact care about their well-being. Afterall, they are making lots of creds for him. Underneath it all though, part of him dislikes what he is; a product of selfish wants and material greed. He blames no one for his lifestyle but himself and because it is all he knows, he clings to it. Trust is something hard to get from this man but if one should manage to get it, it should be respected. He's got a wholelotta' pent up anger and that is dangerous. 'History' 'Slum Origins' Darjen and his family had never desired to join the police force or the military. For years, the Drogos have thrived making a business of crime. The Drogos were raised mostly in the slums to keep their business alive and even as a young boy, Darjen was a runner for his family and would run around finding clients to give them info. His father taught him a lot about how to run a business and how to be discreet. His father and him have a rocky relationship because although he listened to directions, he was always late returning home or spending credits on unneeded items.The Drogos are a large family and everyone had to work together to make money. There's a lot of half-siblings because his parents were in an open relationship and often slept with many others. 'Screw Your Military Training' At the age of 14, Darjen was dragged off for the mandatory military training and was not happy at all about it. He could care less about the nicer lifestyle, the whole thing was really cramping his style. His issue with authority and snappy attitude did not make him a favorite to work with. After the training, he bolted out of there and headed back to the Slums. Upon his return to the slums, he was greeted by his family with open arms. While he was away, his older brother was picking up his slack and was thankful to have him return. He worked as a Black Market dealer for a year or two before gathering up enough money to move to Melkarth and buy a place. In truth, he could not stand it any longer in the disgusting Slums and the relations with his father were getting worse. He was often disciplined physically for stepping out of line. The tattoo that Darjen has on his face was forced on him by his father to show that he was in charge and that Darjen had better straighen out his priorities. Though Darjen loves the tattoo, he wished it was not forced upon him and like a bird in a cage, he yearned for his freedom; so that's what drove him to leave. Most of his family stayed back in the Slums and they're his primary connection to other illegal business. His business became being a brothel owner, using his impeccable charm to lure people in. 'All That Glitters Is Gold' His brothel, The Golden Alcazar, became popular very quickly. Most likely because he was using the business as a cover for his dealings as well. He also happens to live in this building in a room that is normally sealed off to customers. His illegal items are also stored in his room and the basement, both need keys to enter that only he has. The brothel is quite luxurious, clean, and full of some of the most beautiful workers; all were handpicked by Darjen himself. A lot of the interior is decorated with fake gold (to save money) and beautiful fabrics. (The real gold is spent on himself in the form of jewelry, of course.) If you've got the gold and you've got the looks, Darjen would be more than happy to entertain you for the night. 'Personal Life' Basically lives a hedonistic lifestyle 24/7. He doesn't like putting his trust in others, which is why when night time falls, he sleeps in a private room and locks the door from the inside. The key to this door and to the basement are his and his alone. For most of the day though, he stays in a different room with no door that is much more inviting to be inside. When not doing anything, he likes to venture around Melkarth to buy food and accessories for himself and because he is the boss, he often makes sure to pick up items that the workers may need. Smoking his hookah is also something he can be found doing pretty often because of the boredom he faces with waiting for his shipments/clients. It's no surprise that he is the awkward middle child of the family that was not favoured or doted on much by his parents. He has a lot of anger hidden away that is aimed towards his parents; he believes if his parents could've just been good people, they would've never started living this lifestyle. He is jealous of people that stay in good connection with their parents but would never say it. In all honesty though, it is kind of a lonesome lifestyle but Darjen doesn't mind. He has yet to believe that love even exists, considering his parents were not completely tied down to one another. He does enjoy spending some time with his actual siblings every now and then and have, on occasion, invited some to Melkarth from the Slums. He could care less about the half-siblings though, they're just there to help make the transportation of goods easier. Changing lovers daily seems to keep him on his toes and makes him forget about his own problems. Lust and desire are two things he understands clearly but love...love is something he has no grasp on. 'Public Knowledge' *His love for exotic pets is well known, especially those of the albino variety. He has quite a soft spot for animals and seeing people kill them gets him riled up. *Although he runs a brothel, pleasures of the body are not the only thing found here! There's a lot of entertainment options such as seeing exotic dances, hearing musicians, etc. He tends to hire people that have other talents and he himself does bellydancing and plays an instrument. *He has more than a handful of connections working in his favour. One should be weary of slandering him because you never know who are his eyes and ears. *There are rumors of something called the 'Drogos' List'. It's said that those who fall on this list are blacklisted from services provided by the family and there are even tales that some who fall on the list are marked for death. *While true that Darjen's siblings are scattered throughout, a sure way of identifying them is by a specific symbol. They all wear it somewhere discreetly, be it on their clothes, on their body, or both. *Absolutely hates children. Cannot stand to be around them one bit. *An excellent player of the saz. Saz music! 8D 'Misc. Knowledge' *His favorite pet is an albino burmese python named Abya. She is so prized that he often gets angry if people try to pick her up. *His upper lip is tattooed, as are his eyelids. Often mistaken for make-up. 'Character Relationships' Why not venture into the pleasure district and see him for yourself? Magnus: His favorite smuggler/delivery man for the time being. Though known for his pickiness with company, it's much to the surprise of everyone that he's formed a little friendship with the disfigured smuggler. Perhaps his gentle approach is something Darjen has missed for a lot of his life. Magnus is considered to be a little more than a friend because of Darjen's genuine like of his company. There's a rumour that these two might actually be an item. One is rarely seen without the other's company when the smuggler is on the same planet. Yves: Doesn't really know much about this tourist but hey, nice ass. Apparently he dodged a bullet on this one. Category:Characters Category:Talatala